


Not old...just older

by Shaleygh



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Ray Vecchio Day, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleygh/pseuds/Shaleygh





	Not old...just older

Although I did this drawing without the intention to portray Ray Vecchio, [ButterflyGhost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost) mentioned it feels to her like an older and happier RayV (and after her breathtaking and disturbing wonderful series [Shadow of the Bookman](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30073) I think he really deserves to become happy again )...I used a photo as reference (as I always do), and had a very nice evening drawing this one whilst watching Due South.

 

 


End file.
